


SG-MTMTE: Lost "Regained Light"

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда именно сплавили самых опасных автоботских преступников, которых, хитрых гадов, не посадишь даже =) </p><p>Приключения темной версии Лост Лайта в космосе со всей командой радужных идиотов той же степени зеркальности =) Таймлайн тот же, но зеркало - к IDW-вселенной, так что персонажи несколько отличаются от обычного ШГ(которое от G1). Напоминаю для тех, кто не понял все предыдущие слова: автоботы злые, десептиконы добрые, таймлайн после перемирия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-MTMTE: Lost "Regained Light"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladena).



10 кликов до старта.  
5 кликов до старта.  
4-3-2-1... запуск!  
5 кликов полета.  
10 кликов полета.  
Полет норма... 

Взрыв будто стер «Обретенный свет» с радаров.  
Проул и Старскрим, провожавшие корабль с одного из высоких мостов восстановленного Айкона, синхронно глянули на хронометры.  
Синхронно переглянулись.  
Синхронно кивнули друг другу в полном удовлетворении.  
\- Полагаю, теперь этот корабль можно называть «Потерянным светом», - поделился мыслью Проул.  
\- Думаешь, мы от них избавились? - в голосе Старскрима звучало несвойственное доброму по натуре меху злорадство. А то ж — целый корабль отборных автоботских смутьянов, расчленителей, маньяков и извращенцев так удобно пропал. Бомба? Какая бомба?  
\- Полагаю, мой десептиконский коллега, - улыбкой Проула можно было бы травить металл, как кислотой, - они вернутся. Обязательно вернутся. Но свободный полуворн Кибертрону обеспечен.  
«Кто бы сомневался, - грустно подумал Старскрим, - кто бы сомневался».

***

\- Пиздец, - сурово уронил капитан подцепленное на Земле словечко.  
Ситуацию оно охарактеризовало просто идеально — корабль вертелся, и только могучая хватка первого офицера не давала капитану потерять лицо, грохнувшись в стену на мостике. Его второму офицеру так не повезло, и Дрифт невнятно ругался на старом наречии, выковыривая себя из утопленной в стене ниши навигатора. Навигатор орал, пинался и спокойствию не способствовал.  
\- Теряем высоту, - гудел Магнус, покрепче прихватив за талию высокое начальство, - если не выровняемся — размажет.  
С жутким хрустом «Обретенный свет» - который теперь даже команда иначе, как «Потерянным светом» не называла — выровнялся, ненадолго ложась на более ровную орбиту у какого-то планетоида. Этого хватило, чтобы посадить несчастное списанное корыто, не разворотив ему половину брюха.

-... Что, прилетели? - поинтересовался у пространства Дрифт, ненадолго оторвавшись от навигатора. Бедолага, ощущая бластер затылком, даже не застонал.

***

\- Отчет, - Ультра Магнус очень выразительно держал датапад кончиками огромных пальцев.  
\- Дай я прочитаю, - зная ненависть первого офицера к отчетности, равно как и необходимость отчетности на боевом крейсере, Родимус рамку отнял.  
Хотя какой тут крейсер, смех один. Лишь бы подальше от новых «союзничков», которые слишком хорошо помнят недавние веселые приключения войны.

\- Итак, - он всмотрелся в строки глифов, - потерь нет. А жаль. Трое у Рэтчета. Неудачники. Так... это что за? Цитирую: «находившегося возле двигателя десептикона Ора в количестве двух единиц доставили к Персептору для изучения феномена». Что за ржа?  
\- Поле у двигателя сработало, - мрачно пояснил Ультра Магнус, недовольный просто по факту своего существования. Факт, что капитан разлегся на его коленях, нагло сгрузив буйный шлем прямо на трак и маяча невообразимой формы губами, существование ему вовсе не облегчал.  
\- Ладно, пусть Персептор возится. И обзовет этого второго что ли как-то... а то что за дуаботы развелись? Итак. На борту учтено: сто семьдесят шесть автоботов основной команды, тридцать девять нейтралов... сколько?! И пятеро десептиконов. Ржа заешь! На кой шлак нам десептиконы?  
\- Уничтожить? - оживился Ультра Магнус, - ушастого мне.  
\- Какого? - вопрос Родимуса оказался многопланов.  
Какого шлака — читалось в нем — Ультра вдруг заинтересован в посторонних десептиконах и не хочет делиться?  
Какого шлака вообще происходит на корабле?  
\- Ушастого, - ответил на вопрос прямо Магнус, - сейчас зайдет.

Родимус не успел даже снять ноги со стола, а бампер — с первого офицера, как дверь распахнулась. Поименование вошедшего сразу стало кристально ясным — шлем десептикона увенчивали выразительные, чуть заведенные назад антенны того же светло-синего оттенка, как и вся его броня. Синяя оптика ярко сияла, несмотря на недавнюю аварийную посадку, и выглядел десептикон бодро и жизнерадостно до отвращения.  
\- Капитан Родимус, - он коснулся одного из аудиосенсоров, - прибыл по вашему приказу!  
\- Автобот? - Родимус с интересом сощурил алые линзы.  
\- Никак нет! Кибертронец! Прибыл на Кибертрон полджоора назад в составе "застрявших во времени"!  
\- Магнус, это ты его выдернул на корабль? - уточнил капитан подозрительно, пока "ушастый" кадет не знал, кого активнее есть взглядом, то ли обожаемого Магнуса, шесть миллионов лет назад командовавшего кадетским корпусом высшего командования, то ли Родимуса, чья внешность в нем деактивировала любой намек на мыслительный процесс.  
\- Ну... - первый офицер проворчал что-то неразборчиво.  
\- Ладно. Принимаю тебя под командование, кадет Циклон, - Родимус только качнул головой, наблюдая, как нейтрал завороженно качнулся следом. Дурацкие "застрявшие во времени", явившиеся на Кибертрон прямо из Золотого Ворна, и до сих пор не разобравшиеся, что вокруг за ржа творится, выглядели очень забавными ребятами.  
И Родимус определенно прикидывал проверить, знает ли этот кадет что-нибудь интересное из утраченных за войну знаний об интерфейсе или нет. Должен же он на что-то сгодиться.


End file.
